Ténèbres Profondes
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - Post-War - Severus est mort durant la guerre. Hermione ne s'en remet pas. Elle est tombée dans le coma et ne veut plus se réveiller, au grand désespoir de Harry. Il serait si tentant de Le rejoindre ... Les ténèbres paraissent tout d'un coup plus chaleureuses quand un être aimé y a élu domicile ...
**Bonsoir ! :)**

J'avais prévu de poster autre chose. Un autre OS à vrai dire. Mais je ne suis pas encore satisfaite de la fin donc je vais continuer à le modifier. Je pense le poster en fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine. Cela dépendra du temps que j'aurais avec la fac. ;) Mais pour vous donner une idée ... Ce sera une Dramione.  
Cependant, ce soir, il s'agit d'un autre pairing ... Un pairing que j'affectionne énormément. C'est encore un **OS** , j'ai encore trop peur de me lancer dans la fiction longue. x)

C'est sans prétention, écrit un soir comme celui-ci ... Rien de bien faramineux. :)

En tout cas, j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. **Tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

o

O  
o  
.

Je suis seule. Je me sens vide, dénuée de vie, sans existence matérielle. Je ne me sens pas vivre. Sauf quand des larmes franchissent la barrière de mes yeux. Dans ces moments là, oui, je vis. Mais je souffre tellement que je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

A quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai vu le soleil du jour ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Ce doit être il y a bien longtemps. De toute façon, je n'aime pas la lumière. Je préfère l'ombre, car elle me rappelle à toi. Les ténèbres ne me paraissent plus inquiétantes. Non, au contraire, elles me réconfortent, me protègent. Tout est possible quand rien n'est visible. Je peux alors imaginer que tu es encore là. Même si c'est un cruel mensonge. Tu vivais dans l'ombre, y vivre à mon tour me rend plus proche de toi, de ce que tu as vécu. Et je te comprends, il est tellement facile de s'y complaire. Il est si agréable de sentir cette obscurité enivrante autour de nous, cette impression de vide et de tout à la fois. J'ai l'impression d'errer dans ce néant, de marcher sans fin. Cela me permet de ne penser à rien d'autre que toi. Je m'imagine tes pas, plus lourds et plus rapides que les miens. Je me plais à chercher l'éclat d'intelligence dans tes prunelles obsidiennes, chercher ton regard posé sur moi dans ce noir profond. J'entends presque le bruit sec de ta cape qui tournoie derrière toi. Je sens parfois ton corps tout prêt du mien, ta grandeur me surplombant, ta chaleur m'enveloppant comme un baume. J'aimerais frôler tes mains rêches, mais tu es déjà parti.

Dans les ténèbres, je ferme les yeux en permanence, je rêve et vis mes rêves.

Je tremble de froid quand mes pensées s'éloignent de toi, car je ne te ressens plus. Et c'est là que le désespoir me rattrape, les larmes perlent et je hurle mon malheur. Puis quand je suis à bout, de nouveau vide de tout, les ombres chaleureuses reviennent vers moi et je peux alors reprendre ma quête de toi.

Par moments, je vois une lueur, très faible, mais tout près. Au début elle m'attirait. Plus maintenant. Je suis bien ici, avec mes ténèbres. Et toi.

Où es-tu quand je pleure ?

Je te suis dans l'obscurité. Je te rejoindrai. Un jour. Véritablement. Dans ton enfer qui sera mien.

Je sens que le terme de la marche se rapproche à grand pas … Je vais bientôt te rattraper. Je vais bientôt pouvoir te serrer, t'embrasser de nouveau, sentir tes paumes emprisonner mon corps. Tu pourras m'étouffer à ta convenance. Je serai alors avec toi.

Oh mon prince des ténèbres, j'arrive … Attends moi …

.

.

\- Harry ?

\- Hum ?

\- Laisse-la partir …

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne doit pas le rejoindre. Il ne lui a fait que du mal.

\- Au contraire, je crois qu'elle a besoin de lui. Elle ne peut pas continuer sans lui. Elle n'est plus elle-même, Harry. Son esprit est déjà parti à sa recherche.

\- Non.

\- Ne sois pas si buté. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu n'as aucune raison de la garder en vie. Si on peut appeler ça « vivre ».

\- Ginny, tais-toi.

\- C'est également mon amie, Harry.

\- NON ! Elle est à moi ! Tu entends ?! ELLE EST A MOI ! PAS A LUI !

\- Harry, calme-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Va dormir, je vais vei-

\- Non. Fiche le camp. Laisse-moi. Tu ne comprends pas. VA T'EN GINNY !

\- Harry …

\- NON !

 _* Clac *_

\- Hermione … Que t'a-t-il fait ? Je vais te sauver, je te sauverai des ténèbres dans lesquelles il t'a plongée. Tu redeviendras toi. Tu l'oublieras, lui, ce bâtard, ce traître, ce Mangemort. Tu seras mienne. Encore aujourd'hui et pour toujours. A moi.

.

.

 _« Dans le coma depuis la bataille finale de Poudlard, Hermione Jean Granger, est décédée le 15 Août 1998. »_

.

.

 _« Harry James Potter a été retrouvé mort le 25 Août 1998. Il s'est tué d'une balle dans la tête devant la tombe de son amie, Hermione Granger. »_

.

.

Les ténèbres ne m'ont jamais paru aussi belles, qu'au moment où j'ai pu retrouver tes yeux couleur obsidienne.

Mon prince, Severus … Me voilà …

.

.

Où es-tu mon ange ?

Hermione … Je t'ai perdue ...

.

o

O

o

.

Et voilà. Un peu bizarre je vous l'accorde ... Mais je l'aime quand même. x)

Faites moi donc savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Car si je me lance dans du plus long, ce sera sur ce pairing très certainement.

 **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue en tout cas et à la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
